The IEEE Wireless Access for Vehicle Environments (WAVE) standard has been proposed for use between vehicles (V2V) and vehicles and infrastructure (V2I) over the dedicated short range communications (DSRC) radio spectrum. The vehicles and road-side units (Infrastructure) are equipped with a DSRC radio and the associated set of standards to communicate safety and non-safety related messages across the DSRC band (5.9 GHz). While the current system is designed to facilitate V2V and V2I communications, communicating the safety messages to other road users such as pedestrians and cyclists who may not have access to the DSRC devices is not well addressed in the current art. It may be advantageous for users, e.g., pedestrians and cyclists, with communications devices lacking a DSRC radio to be able to receive safety messages. Based on the above discussion there is a need for methods and apparatus to disseminate safety message information to communications devices lacking DSRC communications capability.